1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a membership management system and method of providing, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing membership in real-time using a community page that enables communication with a member.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional membership management system employs a method of receiving a query from a member, and creating an answer based on the query, and displaying the created answer using a homepage of the system, and transmitting an event notice to members using a text message, and the like.
The above homepage for querying and answering uses a bulletin board, thereby files go through a refresh process in order to verify new writings. The writings may be postings on a message board. Therefore, due to this verification, it may be difficult for the conventional system to produce and display an answer to a query from a member in real-time.
In addition, if an event for members is held, the system may transmit a text message to the members and the members may have to discover an event site based on the text message, and thus, a participation in an event may be low.
Accordingly, based on the above, the conventional systems and methods do not provide answers to a query of a member in real-time, and do not enable a user to easily access an event site using access information that is transmitted along with event information of an event being notified by the system, since the event information does not include information of an event site when the provider holds an event.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.